Kairi Sēshōgai
"We all would have liked things to end up differently... but we have to deal with the end we have now... If anything , we're not in the end , just at a new beginning" Kairi , to Raki Rakun at Caleb house. Kairi is a 18 years old woman suffering from dissociative Identity disorder, she took a major place in the fall of the ONI organization. Appearance Kairi is on many point an ordinary girl , wouldn't it be for her Kitsune mutation that gave her fox hair and tails. She is 1m67 for 53 kilo. Personality It is hard to give a proper personality to Kairi as she is a conglomerate of different identity sharing memories in one body they are all Kairi while also being all their own personna. Highly stressful situation make the personnality shift in an uncontrollable way. To simplify the discussion and help people speaking with her to know which they are talking to , each Kairi define herself by her elements. Due to Kairi grandpa control over the personnality and the personnality themselves they all have different level of maturity and intellect. Different personnality : Fire : Fire is possibly the brightest personnality and the one that is the most passionnate about her feelings and emotions. She control fire , tend to trust easily people and to be confident in herself. Ice :''' As opposed to Fire , Ice is shy , not really talkative and tend to focus more on her inner world , she read , listen to music all alone. It also accidentaly lead to sometimes seems cold to others without her wanting it. '''Light : Light is the most pious of any of the Kairi , she take a great amount of her time praying to one of the shinto gods , she is also more radical about good and evil than any others Kairi , she frown upon lies , thief and others activities. As she was one of the favourite of Kairi grandpa she is also one of the more mature. Darkness : Darkness is the least mature of the personnality , stuck in a child state , darkness is naive , easily bored , without real limit. She is also without wanting it one of the most dangerous as her lack of maturity leads her to accidentally feast upon life energy around her. Poison : Sassy , frustrated by the fact she was the most repressed personnality. Poison is the most dangerous personnality, wanting freedom after been repressed for nearly 18 years , she used to care very little about good or evil and only aimed at her own fun. Later on she somehow reformed after understanding her mistakes and that the lack of self control lead Kairi to lose their chance at heroism. But she's still sassy that will not change. Lightening : Irresponsible , lightening is the very embodiment of the rock on attitude she want to have fun , she want to try new things everytimes. She is a hyperactive ball of energy. She tends to care very little to the consequence of her actions as she live in the present. If anything have consequences , she will deal with them when they will arrive. Force : Force is a fighter , a warrior. She do not seek for the greater good , she do not seek for evil. She live by the thrill and adrenaline of fighting before anything else. She is not one of the smartest personnality either but her lack in the smart is compensed by extremly strong martial ability that linked with her power to transmit waves of energy through the air make her an formidable fighter. Psychic : If force is the body , psychic is the brain. Smartest of the pack , she is very anatical , logic and treat every of her actions by probability of success. She seeks knowledge that was refused to her during her childhood with her grandfather. Earth : Martial artist, earth is confident , like a rock facing a torrent she stand still. Earth is the most confident and calm of the Kairi. She knows herself and like to know more about the world , usually she is considered as one of the "main" personnality as her and light were the favorite of Kairi grandpa as such she is also more mature than others. She tend to pray to Sarutahiko Ōkami , symbol of strenght and guidance. Synopsis Before Musutafu : Kairi was raised by his grand father most of her life , his grandfather a shinto priest learning her most she could in the secluded shrine they used to live in. His grandfather considering her power was a gift of the gods kept on giving her heavy notions of good and evil and that she would be someone of importance. Leading Light to what she became. However , her grandfather also had an heavy disgust for the other personnality of Kairi , repressing them with herbal sedatives and remedy. One day , the personnality came to an agreement to leave the shrine and explore the world , both for different reasons... Musutafu and Yama : Inexperienced and lost in the city , Kairi had very little care of hiding her power creating various small accident across the city... One day , in a cafe she was spotted by Ocha-Dono , presenting himself as an help for runaway girls he offered her the location of runaway hideout. Going to the hideout , she was taking care by Yama an old and feeble woman that soon turned to be an girl seller to an organization called ONI. Yama had the power to turn people into "dolls" that she could controll by erasing their personnality with her poison. When Yama decided to finally attack she was facing Darkness that made Yama arm decay. Then , Poison finished Yama not before getting information about the ONI organization. ONI (and a bit of Raki on the side) : Kairi soon took at heart to find information about the ONI group , leading her to a carrier of vigilantantism. In the mean time as the money she stole from Yama runned low she started working in a 24/7 supermarket meeting Yoshida there and Raki Rakun as he was grubbing in Kairi trash. Raki quickly became a friend of Kairi then the two both started to have mutual attractions for each others. Things changed when Yama came back her poison resistance saving her from dying of Poison's poison... she kidnapped Yoshida , turning him into a doll that fought for Yama. Raki and Kairi fought the two and in the aftermath of the fight , Raki rejected Kairi right after kissing her. The mental toll of all that happened that day lead to Poison taking control of Kairi. There , Poison savouring his new liberty took more and more dangerous vigilante action , helping Raki and his group to find Gundan , one of the ONI lieutenant , hideout. And capturing the sniper that attempted to kill Onikuma another of the ONI lieutenant. The sniper was a trap that lead to Kairi and Raki been attacked and the building they were in destroyed... Kairi , wounded was then put under police supervision under Henry Cross direction... Post Oni : Kairi was send to live in the house of Caleb Hills were she would be helped to master her powers , emotions and find a balance between the personnalities while being homeschooled of everything she lacked of education as a child. Abilities Quirk:Energy manipulation. As her quirk allow her to manipulate energy , each personnality manifest it in a different way. Fire : Using Energy , she create heat and flames. Ice : She take energy of her surrounding , reducing heat and freezing the water present in the air. Light : She use her own vital energy to give it to others or creating light with it. Darkness : She take the energy of everything around her , decaying it. Poison : Manifesting in the form of gas or poison , her power block the creation of energy in the cells of those facing her poison or breathing her gas. Lightening : She transmit intense movement of electricity and energy coming from her to her target. Force : She use the energy present in the air concentrating it and creating waves of energy invisible to the human eyes. Psychic : She use the energy present around her and in the human brain to mess with it. Earth : She use the energy stockpiled in the ground and in the matter around her to control it and moving it. Special Moves , consult holographic battle data Trivia *She is surprisingly good at dance dance revolution due to her agility. *Her favorite song is "Heroes" of David Bowie. *Earth loves to watch wood and metal crafting videos on youtube. *Poison favorite manga is "Please don't bully me Nagatoro" she even use stickers of her while chatting. *Each Kairi have a favorite meme , Earth is slightly out of touch as she like philosopher raptor meme a lot. Quotes * (To Raki Rakun when he met light for the first time) "I know , I've been waiting for it. Especially since it's our first proper meeting Raki. I'm Kairi"